Creyendo mi realidad
by Solitudely
Summary: Cloud trata de evadir por algunos momentos su realidad a través de un sueño.


Bueno, este es un fic de una pareja que me gusta mucho, por eso lo escribí.

**·** **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este videojuego no me pertenecen, sino a su respectivo autor y no estoy haciendo esto por fines de lucro ni nada, sólo por entretención mía y de los que me leerán.  
**·** **Parejas**: Zack/Cloud.  
**·** **Advertencia:** Nada creo, la soledad de Cloudy.

* * *

Cuando me doy cuenta, estoy en un lugar de la calle apartado de la gente, muchas personas tratan de ayudarme mas sin embargo ninguna de ellas puedo tocarme, estaba completamente solo...alejado de todo, pero eso no me importaba, ya que esta era mi realidad, en la que quería creer y así, alejarme finalmente de mi propia realidad, de la verdad. No quería saber de ella. Muchas personas han pasado pero ya nadie me ayuda, sigo en la esquina de una calle cuando llega un muchacho de pelo negro y me tiende la mano.

—¿He? ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó un joven de dulce sonrisa de piel morena.

—Nada...sólo déjame —respondió el joven rubio bajando la cabeza tratando de aparentar que no conocía a esa persona que lo quería ayudar

—¡Je!, pues yo no veo que no estés haciendo nada...solo quieres aparentar que no haces nada —dijo el muchacho aun con la mano extendida hacia el moreno.

—¿Por qué me ayudas? —preguntó agachando la cabeza apegándolas más a sus rodillas

—¿Por qué crees que te ayudo? —respondió con otra pregunta el peli-negro sonriéndole dulcemente al muchacho que ocultaba su cara aun más.

—Yo...

—¡Vamos, ven! —decía tomando sin ningún permiso la mano de el muchacho obligándolo a pararse de ese lugar —¡Tenemos mucho que conversar! ¿No lo crees, Cloud?

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —preguntó el rubio continuando con su propio engaño

—¿He? y ahora te haces el que no me conoces ¿no? —dijo riéndose un poco del humor del pequeño rubio que lo acompañaba a rastras.

—Mira, aquí podemos conversar mejor ¿Que te parece?

—Que tu casa es horrible —respondió tajantemente el Cloud al ser conducido hasta una habitación de una pequeña casa muy cercana al lugar donde estaba sentado.

—¡Por qué dices eso! —protestó enojándose el moreno para mandar leves miradas de odio al oji-azul que solo respondía con frías respuestas e indiferencia

—Bueno... —menciono rechinando por lo bajo el mayor —Pasando a otro tema, ven conversemos, siéntate —dijo apartando un montón de papeles de diario y basura dejando un pequeño lugar desocupado para que se sentara el rubio, pero no muy cómodamente

Cloud se acomodó pesadamente en el pequeño lugar que había sido apartado para él mientras el otro muchacho se acomodaba entre uno que otro papel de diario viejo no importándole mucho.

–Y bien, cuéntame, ¿Qué has hecho últimamente?

—Sentirme miserable... —dijo Cloud apagando aun más su voz

—¡Haaaa! ¿Por qué tan así?, siempre depre, vamos...intenta sonreírme —susurró sintiéndose un poco inútil el moreno que no podía alegrar a ese chico

—¿No lo ves?...no puedo, todas las personas que considere importantes...se han ido, y las que no se han ido, las terminare perdiendo, lo sé.

—¿Se han ido? —preguntó el moreno inclinando un poco su rostro hacia el lado derecho.

—Sí, unas personas...que consideraba importantes se han ido —dijo entrecerrando sus ojos un poco el rubio pero sin expresar tristeza alguna si no solo rabia hacia él mismo.

—¿Lo sabes...Cloud?, he aprendido que las cosas llegan a ser importantes, aun que lleguen a ser muy preciadas para uno...esas cosas no duraran por siempre...nada dura para siempre.

—Lo sé, lo sé muy bien, pero quiero...creer en mi realidad, quiero pensar que las personas que aprecio están aquí —respondió sonriéndole el rubio dolorosa y fingidamente al moreno. —Crees que eso este mal ¿Zack?

—Quien sabe… —dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa a Cloud- ¡Así que ahora recuerdas mi nombre no!-le preguntó arrogantemente Zack apuntando con el dedo a Cloud.

—Sí...sólo era una broma, Zack, recuerda que aun no has ido a ver mis padres...te dije si algún día, quizás...podrías ir a comer conmigo y mis padres, ¿Lo recuerdas? Lo había escrito en un mail... —dijo agachando la cabeza Cloud ante la posible respuesta del moreno ante su tonta pregunta.

—¡Por supuesto algún día iré! ¡Tenlo seguro! —afirmó entre carcajadas el moreno

—Supongo que sí...Zack, pero tú... — murmuró volviendo a su triste mirada

—¿Yo qué?

—Nada...olvídalo Zack —le respondió cerrando sus ojos viendo como Zack desaparecía lentamente de su vista

—Algún día será Cloud —le reitero sonriéndole una ultima vez al rubio desapareciendo por completo

El rubio de ojos azules abría sus ojos despertándose en una habitación recostado en una cama, no había absolutamente nadie allí, el moreno ya no estaba, había desaparecido pero Cloud sonrió levemente para decir algo —Espero que lo recuerdes...espero que vengas pronto a comer...vendrás, no es así ¿Zack? —dijo el rubio engañándose por ultima vez en ese día sumergido en la verdad que él quería crear, ya que su mejor amigo Zack…Aerith... y sus padres…estaban muertos, y la única manera de cumplir su palabra, seria cuando él también muriera, pero, su promesa con aquella misma persona lo mantenía con vida. Ese muchacho, antes que ninguna otro promesa, "prometió vivir por los dos".

* * *

Y eso, gracias por leer ;D


End file.
